


I'd Be Home With You

by Ash_and_Ember



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, armageddin't, snapshot, soft so very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_and_Ember/pseuds/Ash_and_Ember
Summary: “You stay at my place. If you like.”Aziraphale felt the words go through him like a jolt of electricity. Angels weren’t supposed to covet things; they were beings of love not desire. But oh how he wanted. His mouth said, “I don’t think my side would like that very much,” while his heart screamed out that yes he would very much like to go back to Crowley’s place
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	I'd Be Home With You

“You stay at my place. If you like.”

Aziraphale felt the words go through him like a jolt of electricity. Angels weren’t supposed to covet things; they were beings of love not desire. But oh how he wanted. His mouth said, “I don’t think my side would like that very much,” while his heart screamed out that yes he would very much like to go back to Crowley’s place. 

Crowley tipped his head to the side, looking at him with more tenderness than he ever had. “We don’t have a side any more.” 

All Aziraphale wanted was to say was he knew that, he had known it from the moment Crowley called him eleven years ago. But that was so little time compared to the eternities he had spent as a loyal servant of heaven. Even six thousand years on Earth with humanity hadn’t worn him down. 

Aziraphale looked at Crowley. Crowley looked back at him the same way he had been for six thousand years. Aziraphale saw nothing but love and patience in the demon’s eyes, backlit by the approaching lights of a bus. You go too fast for me, Crowley. He had to stifle a gasp. Crowley had always been there for him, waiting for Aziraphale to be ready in his own time. 

When Crowley said “We’re on our own side,’ it sounded like “I love you.” 

Aziraphale stared straight ahead. His resolute Englishness was armor against the war that was being waged on the very foundation of his life. This felt more earth shaking than the actual apocalypse they had faced down mere hours earlier. The bus pulled to a stop in front of them. Aziraphale made a decision. 

Crowley got on the bus first, swinging himself into an empty seat with serpentine grace. On any other day Aziraphale would sit in the row in front of him; Crowley had a thing about watching his back. With the grace of someone who was sure of themselves and their place in the world. Aziraphale sat down next to Crowley. He placed his hand on top of Crowley’s where it rested on his thigh.  
Beneath his hand, Aziraphale felt Crowley tense. Moving slowly, as if not to frighten Aziraphale, he turned his hand over and interlaced their fingers. Aziraphale ached with how tender it was. 

“I’ve hosted you at my bookshop enough times, it’s only right I go to your place at least once,” Aziraphale said, his voice as calm as ever. 

“Are you sure, angel? I could miracle you a new bookshop, my treat.”

When Aziraphale said “I’m sure,” he meant “I love you.”


End file.
